


Beyond Repair?

by SmilesRawesome



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes as Captain America, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Cap Bucky, Everyone has a Nemo counterpart, Everyone is friends, First Marvel Fic I don't know what I'm doing, Guess I'll add more tags as I go?, Hurt Steve, Hurt Steve Rogers, LETS FORGET CIVIL WAR IS HAPPENING, Mentally Ill Steve Rogers, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Other, Sam Wilson is a Saint, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers as the Winter Soldier, Steve kinda loses his mind a lil bit, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5774515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmilesRawesome/pseuds/SmilesRawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers aka Captain America falls off a train and is reported killed in action doing a great service for his country. Bucky Barnes takes his best friends place as the good Captain in his memory, only to crash into the Atlantic a few weeks later. </p>
<p>Seventy years pass. </p>
<p>When Bucky Barnes' Captain America reminds what is left of Steve Rogers who he really is, he breaks down, unable to cope with what he has done. With what he has lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I admit this first chapter isn't the best, but I kinda just wanted to get to the part I actually wanna write about so... This is my first Marvel fic so... Yeah. Idk. Um, happy reading?

Steve was breathing harshly, glancing between the door and Bucky, who was picking up his shield and reloading his own gun. The doors opened, and Bucky started shooting, but this HYDRA asshole didn't even look at him, and Steve's eyes widened. He tried to twist out of the way but the blast still caught him, along with the whole side of the train.

 

He managed to grab onto a rail, hardly hearing the cry of " _Steve_!" and the sound of his shield taking the blaster guy out.  
"Steve! Hold on!" The blonde looked up and saw Bucky reaching out for him, and the fear in his chest diminished. For a moment he was just a tiny little kid again, tripping on the fire escape and yelling at Bucky for trying to help him.

 

Steve shifted, gasping as the rail did too, half coming out of its socket. "Bucky!"  
"Hold on, Stevie! I've got you!" Bucky called out, walking out along the studier parts of the ripped metal wall, one hand constantly reaching out for him. Swallowing thickly, Steve reached his hand out, his left clutching onto the metal rail like a lifeline. It was a lifeline. They were so close, their fingertips brushing when the metal gave way underneath him. There was a moment, blue eyes met grey eyes, both knowing what was happening, one pair resigned to their fate, the other desperate.

"STEVIE! STEVIE NO!"

Steve could hear the cry over the rush of the freezing wind, until his head hit the side of the cliff, and he couldn't.

 

~~~~~~

 

Pain.

Steve screamed as he woke, tears already rushing down his face. He was hanging. Hanging. Why the _fuck_ was he _hanging_?! He looked to the source of his pain, his arm and shoulder and almost threw up. It had gotten caught between some rocks and practically ripped out of its socket, only hanging on by a few muscle tendons that were simultaneously breaking and trying to heal. Oh god. Oh god oh god oh god.

 

At least Bucky is safe. He's on that train still.

 

Steve let out another scream of pain, squeezing his eyes shut tight as he yanked at his arm, falling once again into the white nothingness until he passed out again.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

"Welcome, Captain..."

Steve groaned, blinking his eyes open into the face of Armin Zola. Oh no. Bucky. Had the mission failed? Bucky...

 

"Ah, I see you are awake. The process can begin."

 

The blonde went to speak, only to find something in his way. He glared at Zola, looking down to where people in lab coats were gathering, and the sight made him sick. They were cutting off more of his arm, were they insane?! He struggled to get off only to be stabbed with a needle for his troubles. He had no idea what it was, but once it got into his system, he wasn't able to move. He wasn't falling unconscious, and the pain wasn't lessening, he just couldn't move. _He couldn't scream_.

 

He passed out naturally from the pain.

 

~~~~~~

 

"Stevie?"

 

The Asset glared. Target had removed its mask. This was unacceptable. It had been told Captain America was only a level six target.

 

"Stevie, oh... Oh my god. Steve it's me. It's Bucky."

 

Something stirred in the Asset, causing him to frown and disobey his orders.

 

"Who the hell is Bucky?"

 

~~~~~~

 

"Please don't make me do this, Stevie."

 

The Asset did not reply. It was not meant to reply. It was only meant to kill.

 

"A lotta people are gonna die."

 

Target Level Eight: Captain America.

 

"I'm so sorry. Forgive me, Stevie."

 

The target pulled out a gun and the Asset ducked. This was what it was built for. Captain America was HYDRA's biggest threat and it was going to take him _down_.

 

~~~~~~

 

"I'm with you to the end of the line, pal."

 

The Asset froze, staring at the beat up face below him. Those words. It knew those words. Why did it know those words? Why were those words making it not want to finish its mission? The helicarrier shuddered again, groaning, and something nearby crashed down, shattering the floor under them. Captain America fell into the polluted water below, while it hung on by its metal arm by a remaining beam.

 

Captain America did not come out of the water.

 

It had damaged the target too much.

 

Target would die.

 

Unacceptable.

 

The Asset let go and dived into the water below. It was dirty, and debris was falling everywhere, but it found him, Captain America. It managed to swim them both to shore, dragging the man onto the dirt before draining the water out of his left arm.

 

Captain America started coughing up water, and it breathed a sigh of relief. It knelt down and started fumbling with the Captain's mask. It was different from his-

 

His?

 

"Bucky."

 

Bucky was coughing up water, gasping in air after almost drowning. The Asset experienced a rush of something it could not identify. Why did it know Bucky? What was this rush? Target- Captain- Bucky had to be safe. Why? Why had the mission changed? Who organised mission change?

 

The Asset stood, Bucky would be safer without it. The Asset was designed to kill. Sirens were headed this way, Bucky would be found. Bucky would be safe, without it.

 

Its flesh hand wanted to touch, so it let it, just for a moment before walking away. Leaving Bucky to ambulances, the red one and his flying man.

 

It had to figure out what to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve find each other several weeks after the helicarrier incident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops another chapter.

Steve didn't know what to do. So he hid. He was lost and scared and cold and hungry and everything was just awful and he hated it and he hated _them_ and he hated the rain and he hated the smell of the food because it made him more hungry and-

 

And he wanted Bucky.

 

Bucky wouldn't want him though. He'd been so bad with them. They made him hurt people in very bad ways and that made him bad, and Bucky was so good. He was so, _so_ good. Why would Bucky ever want him back when he was so _bad_?

 

He froze as he heard footsteps. Not just any footsteps, heavy, fast ones. Running. Towards him, or at least towards this alley. Steve curled up tight under the dumpster, wrapping his arms around his legs as he hoped this person would just run past this alley.

 

No such luck.

 

Steve knew enough to stay silent as he watched wet, booted feet search the alley. People always searched behind, in and beside, but so few people looked under dumpsters. He'd been able to stay hidden for weeks like that. Same as usual, the wet-booted person stopped and gave up, but he didn't leave. He slid down the wall and sat exactly opposite Steve's dumpster, though he was looking up, not at him, so he was still safe.

 

It was Bucky. His Bucky. Here. In an alley, looking for something.

 

Bucky pulled out what Steve recognised to be one of those little phones people had here in the future, tapping on it a few times and holding it to his ear. With how strong Steve's ears were, he could hear the other person even through the rain.

 

"Hey, Bucky-"   
"He's not here."  
"But Stark says he hasn't left."   
"I've spotted three ways out without setting off the cameras. He's not here. He's gone. Again. Fuck, Sam."   
"We'll find him."   
"I just wanna make sure he's okay. I... I failed him. It was my job to protect him and... Shit, it was bad enough before when I thought he was dead, but he wasn't. He was never dead- he was with HYDRA. The people I promised to destroy in his name and he was tortured for all those years and... And..."   
"I know, you want him safe. You want to try and erase everything that happened."   
"I... I do. I need him back, Sam. I need to find Steve..."   
"We will, okay. Maybe we ca-"

 

Steve stopped listening, just staring at the man sitting opposite his dumpster, telling his flying man that he wanted him back. Bucky wanted him back. Why? Why would Bucky want him? He felt tears fill his eyes. He shouldn't be with Bucky. He was bad and did bad things but he wanted Bucky, and Bucky wanted him too.

 

The blonde crawled out from under his dumpster, his eyes wide and lips shaking. The man across from him froze, looking down for grey eyes to meet blue eyes.

 

"Steve."

"B- Bucky..."

"Hang on, Sam. Give me a sec."

 

The brunet moved forward, swallowing as he studied Steve, causing the blonde to bite his lip and look down. But all Bucky did was hold out a hand, palm up, his face a mixture of too many emotions for Steve to count when he looked back up.

 

"Come back with me. Please."

 

Steve didn't answer for a long time, the both of them kneeling in a dirty alley, getting soaked through from the rain as they stared at each other, one terrified, one waiting patiently.

 

The blonde let out a large sob, his terror and confusion of the last few weeks venting itself out of his system as he moved forward and wrapped his arms around Bucky, burying his face in the others neck and holding on tight. The shorter was stunned for a moment, before hugging him back tightly, rocking them both slowly as Steve sobbed into his skin.

 

"It'll be okay. We'll work it out. Don't worry, Stevie. I'm here now. I'm here, I'm here..."

 

Steve wasn't sure how long has passed, but Bucky just smiled sadly at him when he did eventually stop. A car had stopped out the front of the alley ages ago, and Bucky was leading him towards it, confused as the blonde shook his head more and more violently the closer they got.

 

The brunet seemed to get it after a moment, taking his phone back out of his pocket.   
"Sam, are you still- hey. I'm sorry about the wait. If the car is safe, can you get it to flash the lights please? Once long, twice short, and once long again."

 

Steve squeezed Bucky's hands as he waited for it to happen, and after a few minutes it did, exactly the sequence Bucky ordered. It stirred a memory in the back of his mind, but right now the blonde was too tired and clod to try and pick at it. Later...

 

Because now he had a later.

 

A later with Bucky.

 

His Bucky.

 

Amazing.

 

There were blankets in the car, and Bucky covered him up in them during the drive. He grabbed onto a very soft one, liking the feel of the fluffy fabric between his flesh fingers. It wasn't like the other blankets, he noted, but covered in colourful fish. The blonde grinned up at Bucky as he gestured to it.

 

"I like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, please let me know of any mistakes! Also, PLEASE tell me what you think! I'm actually really excited about this so I wanna know what you guys are feeling with it.

**Author's Note:**

> I am writing this on my phone PLEASE point out any mistakes I WILL fix them!


End file.
